1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device having a spacer structure so as to reduce the occurrence of dark spots caused by short circuits, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light emitting display device realizes (or produces) a color by emitting light when recombining holes and electrons respectively injected from an anode and a cathode in a light emitting unit, and has a stacked structure wherein the light emitting unit is located between a pixel electrode that acts as the anode and a counter electrode that acts as the cathode.
A unit pixel of such an organic light emitting display device includes red, green, and blue sub pixels, and a desired color is expressed by combining light emitted by these red, green, and blue sub pixels. In other words, the organic light emitting display device has a structure where a light emitting unit for emitting any one of red, green, and blue light is disposed between the anode and the cathode per each sub pixel, and a color of light emitted by a unit pixel is expressed according to a suitable combination of these three colors emitted by the sub pixels of the unit pixel.
The sub pixels are separated from each other into individual regions by partition walls, such as pixel defining layers or spacers, and bottom layers of the sub pixels may easily crack due to the partition walls when an external force is applied. In other words, since a partition wall, such as a pixel defining layer or spacer, protrudes upward between the sub pixels to form a stepped portion, when an external force is applied to the partition wall, stress is concentrated in the stepped portion, and thus the bottom layer of the partition wall is easily cracked. In this case, a short circuit may occur when the anode and the cathode directly contact each other through the crack, and a sub pixel where the short occurs becomes a dark spot, e.g., a dead pixel.